<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Road by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988749">Nighttime Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cars, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex on a Car, Sibling Incest, Teasing, The Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding in the Impala, Sam gives Dean a teasing blow job until Dean pulls the car over, bends Sam over the hood and fucks him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam watched from his usual spot in the passenger’s seat as Dean drove the Impala down the long, dim road.  The moonlight shone through the window onto Dean’s face, and Sam enjoyed witnessing the passion in Dean’s bright eyes, his passion for the road and all that it meant to him.  Sam placed his hand on Dean’s thigh.  Dean glanced at him and smirked invitingly.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Sam slid his hand upward and found the soft bulge in Dean’s pants.  He rubbed it slowly through the fabric until it was hard, then unzipped Dean’s fly and freed his erection.  Dean gasped softly as Sam wrapped his hand around its base.  Sam lowered his head and took Dean’s cock into his mouth, and Dean drove a little faster.  Sam pushed his head firmly against Dean’s crotch, relaxing his throat and taking down the entirety of Dean’s long cock.  Dean made a small grunt and Sam made a pleased hum around his cock, both to express his genuine pleasure and to thrill Dean with the vibrations of the sound.  Sam relished the sensation of his brother’s hardness stretching his lips, filling his mouth, pressing down his throat.  He held his head still for a long moment, both to savor and to tease.</p>
<p>At last Sam began to bob his head, raising and lowering his mouth with gradually increasing speed.  Dean’s cock rubbing against the insides of Sam’s cheeks made Sam’s own cock twitch, and he moaned loudly over and again, each muffled sound causing Dean to jerk his hips.  When the motions of Sam’s head became rapid, Dean began uttering a string of curse words as he further increased the speed of his driving, and Sam knew Dean was about to come; wickedly, Sam raised his head all the way off of Dean’s hardness, exposing Dean’s throbbing cock to the open air and denying him his release.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Dean whined, “fuck you, Sammy,” he groaned.  Sam chuckled softly and began to lick slow lines up the shaft of Dean’s cock.  When he had covered every spec of Dean’s firm shaft with the bed of his tongue, Sam brought the tip of his tongue to the head of Dean’s cock and teased the small slit at its center.  Soon Sam incorporated swirls of his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock into the mix of sensation, alternating between teasing the tiny opening and swirling around the entire width of the head.  He slipped a hand below Dean’s open fly and rubbed his palm against Dean’s balls through the fabric of his pants.  He swept the underside of his tongue across the top of Dean’s cock, moving it to and fro as Dean rocked his hips and made frustrated sounds, driving the Impala hard and fast.</p>
<p>Suddenly and sharply, Dean pulled the car over.  On the side of the empty road, he gripped Sam’s hair and pulled him off of his cock.</p>
<p>“Get out,” Dean commanded as he got out of the car himself.  Sam opened the passenger side door, but didn’t stand up, still feeling wicked.  Dean grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet.  “I said get out,” Dean growled.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Sam replied with a smile, “but I wanted to misbehave.”  Dean chuckled, then kissed him fiercely; Sam responded with decisive movements of his tongue inside their merged mouths.  They kissed for a long, heated moment, then Dean pushed Sam away, panting.  Hurriedly, Dean opened Sam’s pants and shoved them down to pool around his ankles.  “Mmm, Dean,” Sam moaned as Dean flipped Sam around and urgently guided his body to bend over the hood of the Impala.  The cool night air caressed Sam’s bare ass.  Sam peered over his shoulder at Dean, who had taken a step back and was standing with his cock in his hand, admiring Sam’s ass and breathing harshly.  </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Sam told him, “shove that fucking cock inside me right now.”</p>
<p>Dean rushed to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the glove compartment.  Sam watched him slick his fingers.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam said, “don’t prep me. Just fuck me now. Just put that huge cock right in, Dean, don’t make me wait.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean murmured.  He slicked his cock, giving it a few pumps to spread the lube over its length.  He came up close behind Sam and after an instant Sam felt the slippery head press to his entrance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Sam encouraged, “inside, inside, fuck yes, Dean, do it.”</p>
<p>“Sammy,” Dean cried as he glided swiftly inside, and Sam made a long, lyrical moan.</p>
<p>“Fuck me hard,” Sam instructed, “don’t be gentle this time, Dean, just fuck me as hard as you can.”</p>
<p>At once Dean gripped Sam’s hips firmly and began to pound his hole, slamming into him over and again with brutal thrusts.  Sam’s cock quickly hardened against the Impala’s smooth surface, and Sam rocked his hips, meeting Dean’s thrusts and humping the car beneath him.</p>
<p>“Don’t get cum on my car,” Dean called gruffly.</p>
<p>“I know, I know already,” Sam replied, because Dean had told him this countless times before.  “Just shut up and fuck me.”</p>
<p>Dean pushed and pulled his cock in and out of Sam’s tight channel at an astounding pace, his rough movements grinding Sam’s cock into the Impala’s hood.  Sam felt Dean’s hardness filling him over and again, stretching his tightness.  Sam felt his brother’s enormous cock rubbing against his insides as Dean rushed in and out, stimulating Sam’s sensitive prostate with every forward thrust.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Sam groaned, “yeah, fuck me, just like that, yes, yes.”  Sam worked his pelvis madly, slamming his ass onto Dean’s thrusting cock and grinding his own cock into the hard surface of the Impala.  He fantasized about spilling his seed onto the car; the forbidden nature of the act made the imagining of it keenly thrilling.  Sam humped the hood furiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Dean grunted as he pulled his cock suddenly out, then uttered a sound of loss, “don’t you dare come on Baby.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to,” Sam replied, which was true; Sam liked being a brat, but he knew where the uncrossable lines were.  It had only been a fantasy.  Roughly, Dean turned Sam around to face him.  Their eyes met and lingered over each other for a few beats.  In Dean’s eyes Sam saw raging lust mixed in equal parts with loving devotion, and he gave Dean a fond smile.  Sam tried to reveal himself to Dean, to allow his facial expression to show the depth of his love.  Dean reached out and placed his hand softly on Sam’s cheek.  Sam leaned into his touch, then turned his head and kissed Dean’s palm.  </p>
<p>Once Dean had withdrawn his hand, Sam kicked off his shoes and the pants that were around his ankles.  He reclined on the Impala’s hood and held his legs back against his stomach so that his ass was displayed; at once Dean slid his cock smoothly back into Sam’s hole.  The brothers made simultaneous sounds of relief, then Dean fell forward between Sam’s legs and kissed Sam’s lips as he began to fuck him, his hips working his cock in and out of Sam’s channel.  Though Dean snapped his pelvis madly, pounding brutally into Sam, his kiss was sweet, and Sam kissed him back tenderly, sliding a hand into Dean’s hair as their lips folded softly around one another and their tongues caressed each other gently.</p>
<p>Sam’s eager cock was crushed between their bodies, surrounded by their pressed forms.  As Dean’s body rubbed briskly against Sam’s hardness, Sam felt his approaching orgasm drift nearer and nearer.  He clutched Dean’s back and writhed beneath him, straining for more friction.  Dean gave Sam a brief, hard kiss, then straightened his torso, standing all the way up.  He grinned down at Sam, then wrapped his fingers around Sam’s protruding cock.  Sam made a desperate cry.</p>
<p>“Wanna come, Sammy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Dean grunted as he began to jerk Sam’s cock with quick, firm strokes.  Sam throbbed against Dean’s hand as Dean snapped his hips, shoving deeply into Sam’s ass again and again.  “I’m gonna come in you, Sammy,” Dean groaned richly, “come for me, Sammy,” he added, and the brothers came, calling out each other’s names, Sam spilling over Dean’s curled fingers and onto his own stomach as Dean shot fervently into Sam’s hole.  In the hot, clear moment of his climax, Sam felt Dean’s love encompass him.  Dean collapsed forward again as he came down from his peak, and their lips met.  In their post-orgasmic bliss Sam and Dean kissed with mutual vulnerability, with the deep vulnerability that they shared only with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>